


The Color Red

by EntameWitchLulu



Series: Femslash February 2021 [1]
Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Aftereffects of trauma, Established Relationship, F/F, Multi, Post-Canon, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntameWitchLulu/pseuds/EntameWitchLulu
Summary: Yukine Chris hates the color red.
Relationships: Kohinata Miku/Tachibana Hibiki/Yukine Chris
Series: Femslash February 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139543
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	The Color Red

Yukine Chris hates the color red.

Red is the color of blood on her hands, the sound of a scream as she tries to climb into the wreckage of her house, her home, while hands drag her back from the smoking remains of everything she ever called home.

Red is the color of the sun bleeding through the trees, promising another humid night of insects and things she pretends not to remember.

Red is the color of the hateful armor that only comes to her when she once again lets the grating notes of song escape her throat.

Red is the color she’s been stained with. The color of rust, the color of war, the color of destruction and death and endings and everything that crumbles under her fingers before she has a moment to realize she’s holding it.

Red is the color she’s been given — and she hates herself as much as she hates the color red.

Red is...

Red is the color of the apple that Hibiki sinks her teeth into, that she presses into Chris’s hands as she gushes about the flavor.

Red is the color of the strawberries that Miku carefully hulls and slices, arranging on a plate and sliding across the floor to her.

Red is the color of Hibiki’s cold fingertips when she forgets to bring gloves, and presses her hands fingertip to fingertip against Chris’s, laughing as Chris splutters at the chill.

Red is the color of Miku’s lips, when she applies the nice lipgloss she saves for special occasions, lipgloss that tastes a bit like flowers when she presses her lips to Chris’s.

Red is the color of Hibiki’s tongue, stained by the cherry-flavored shaved ice that she insists Chris taste a bite of.

Red is the color of Chris’s cheeks when Hibiki wraps an arm around her and presses a gentle kiss to the side of her jaw. The color of her heart pounding in her chest as she twines her hand into Miku’s. It’s the color of her blood racing at the sight of the two of them fallen asleep on the couch.

Red is the color of the armor that belongs to her, that she has made her own, the armor that has protected her and everything she loves. It’s the color of the soft whisper of a song that comes involuntarily to her lips, the song that she finds herself loving again.

Red is the color of love. It’s the color of life, the color of hope, the color of flowers arranged lovingly in the vase at her bedside, the color of everything Chris has loved and lost and found again.

Red is the color of the warm space nestled between them, their arms wrapped around her, and suddenly realizing that she is safe.

Yukine Chris might love red, after all.


End file.
